Sasuke's girlfriend
by RamieUchiha16
Summary: This is my second lemon and fanfic, i was requested to make a lemon by hikari.glaceon.hime.1993, she wanted me to do a lemon with sasuke and her OC hikari aino, i hope you enjoy. Sasuke X OC


**I hope you enjoyed my first Lemon because i'm making a second on. This was requested, so it's gonna be an OC Hikari Aino And Male Sasuke, i'm also throwing in my OC Takeshi Uchiha because He's sasuke's cousin, and he's like the father figure so he's gonna help out sasuke in this lemon, i hope you enjoy this lemon, leave a review if you liked it, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own a damn thing except my OC.**

* * *

**Flashback**

Hikari was the new girl in konaha, she had her eyes on sasuke but she didn't know if he liked her or not, one day she was backed into a corner because of ino and sakura, "you stay away from our sasuke-kun!" ino said yelling at the scared young girl, "yeah" sakura said agreeing with ino, hikari was about to run until ino and sakura grabbed her and started beating on her. "HEY STOP THAT NOW!" said a voice coming in their direction, the girls stopped to see who it was, it was sasuke uchiha and his cousin takeshi uchiha, "Sasuke-kun!" the two girls said running to sasuke, "Stop!" takeshi said making the two stop, sasuke walked pass the two and helped hikari up, "are you okay?" he said in a caring tone, hikari just stood there with blood running down her nose and tears running down her cheeks, "come on, my cousin will patch you up." sasuke said caringly, "okay" hikari was all that she could say before sasuke picked her up and carried her home.

at the Uchiha complex

"ow" hikari squeaked feeling the ointment on her face, "don't worry, you'll feel better soon." takeshi said before putting a bandaid on her cheek, "there, better?" takeshi asked in a fatherly tone, "y-yes" hikari replied with tears still running down her cheeks, "it's okay don't cry." takeshi said wiping the tears from her face, "are you hungry?" he asked getting up to make dinner, "yes" she replied going to the kitchen table, sasuke sat down next to her, she laid her head on sasuke's shoulder, sasuke smiled, "okay dinner's ready" takeshi said carrying taking two plates of food to the table, the two ate quietly, after everyone ate sasuke was walking hikari, "i love you" sasuke said looking at hikari, hikari then kissed sasuke, "i love you too" hikari said lovingly, sasuke walked hikari home holding hands, after walking hikari home sasuke went home smiling, he then went to bed, "best day ever" sasuke said going to sleep.

**Present day**

Takeshi was the sixth hokage and sasuke was his right hand man, one day they was walking throungh the shopping district then sasuke spotted a girl with black hair wearing a light blue kimono with a skirt, it was hikari, sasuke walked up behind hikari covering her eyes, "guess who?" sasuke said with a smile, "let me guess, sasuke?" hikari said giggling, "yep" sasuke said uncovering her eyes and kissing her cheek, "i missed you" sasuke said lovingly, "i missed you more" hikari said getting ready to kiss sasuke, "ahem" takeshi said as the two looked at the hokage, "oh we were suppose to buy some food for dinner" sasuke said remembering, "can i join you?" hikari asked hugging sasuke, "we gotta see what takeshi-sama says first" sasuke replied hugging hikari back, " sure" takeshi said to the two teens hugging.

Later at the Uchiha complex

Takeshi was making dinner while hikari was sitting on top of sasuke making out, 'damn they're so horny tonight' takeshi thought looking at the two, "Dinner's ready" takeshi said while setting the table, two sat at the table and ate silently, when dinner was done the three sat in the living room talking, "now listen i aproove of your relationship." takeshi said getting ready to give them the talk, "yeah, why?" sasuke asked confused, "have you two had the talk about having sex yet?" takeshi asked fatherly, "no" the two replied, "well you're about to have that talk right now." takeshi said seriously.

30 minutes later

"use a condom" takeshi said while the two was blushing like crazy, "condoms are under the sink in the bathroom in a brown paper bag use one" takeshi said, "okay..." sasuke said smirking, "it's ten'o clock i'm going to bed, if you get horny remember to use a condom, okay?" takeshi asked getting ready for bed, "o-of course." hikari replied blushing, the door shut and the two was on sasuke's bed making out, "wait what about the condom?" sasuke asked, "fuck it we don't need it." hikari said taking off her clothes she had medium size breasts, a pussy with nice pink lips and trimmed pubic hair, nice legs, and a big firm plump ass, "you look amazing hikari-chan" sasuke said, "your turn sasuke-kun" hikari said sitting on the bed, sasuke took his clothes off revealing a six pack of abs, strong arms and legs, 9-inch dick already hard with a mess of pubic hair(yes i regret writing this part because i'm not gay), sasuke laid down on the bed when hikari grabbed sasuke's length and started stroking it which made sasuke moan, "you like that?" hikari asked seductively, "y-yes" sasuke said moaning, "then you'll love this" hikari said taking sasuke's length into her mouth, "AH" he moaned from pleasure, she continued for 2 minutes until without warning sasuke came in her mouth, she pulled out swallowing all the cum, " mmm" she said tasting sasuke's cum, "my turn" hikari said laying on her back, "what do you want me to do?" sasuke asked, "lick my pussy" hikari said openning her pussy lips, sasuke then lowered his head to her womanhood and started licking it, "oh yes, yes right there" hikari moaned while resting a hand on sasuke's head, sasuke inserted a finger in her pussy, "ah, i'm a virgin!" She moaned, "i'm sorry" he said feeling worried, "but don't stop" she said quickly, after two minutes she came in his hand and he drunk it all, "mmm tasty" he said tasting her fluids, a minute later hikari was on top of sasuke, sasuke slowly entered his length into hikari's pussy, "ngh ah!" Hikari screamed, "did that hurt?" Sasuke asked worringly, "no it's fine, it only hurt a little." hikari said reasurring sasuke, "please continue." She said, "o-ok" he said starting to thrusting in and out of hikari, "ah" she screamed feeling pain which turned into pleasure, the two soon started kissing with their tongues battling for dominance, sasuke soon won(yes i used this in my first fanfic), 10 minutes went by, "hikaru-chan i'm gonna cum!" Sasuke said speeding up, "me too, let's cum together sasuke-kun!" hikari said while sasuke was keeping her down cumming inside of her, "HIKARI-CHAN" "SASUKE-KUN" the moaned their names loudly while cumming at the same time, sasuke pulled out of hikari and cum leaked out of her pussy, the two laid on the bed breathing heavily covered in sweat and each other's cum, "will you marry me?" Sasuke asked looking at hikari, hikari looked at sasuke surprised, "YES, yes of course i'll marry you!" Hikari said happily Then they kissed each other passionatly as hikari got on all fours and wiggled her butt in front of sasuke giving him permission to insert his length in hikari's pussy, "yes baby!" She said moaning as sasuke went deeper hitting her core, "oh my god yes!" Sasuke said feeling how hot and soft she felt, he soon thrusted in and out at a normal pace for 10 minutes, "no not again!" Sasuke said moaning, "what?" Hikari moaned, " i'm gonna cum again!" He said speeding up, "oh me too baby, ah me too!" She moaned as she tightened around sasuke's dick making him cum twice as long, she came shortly after, the two soon collasped on the bed, sasuke pulled a cover over both of them, "i love you so much baby girl." Sasuke said exhaustingly, "i love you too." Hikari said kissing him on the cheek, the two soon drifted off to sleep.

**16 years later**

Sasuke and Hikari was walking through the village trying to find their son, sasuke soon spotted him talking to his girlfriend at ichiraku ramen, "there you are itachi-chan!" Hikari said angrily, "oh no" the boy said looking at his girlfriend, "well i guess i'll see you tomorrow, i love you." Itachi said kissing a blonde girl with two whisker marks on each cheek, "i love you too." The girl said to itachi as he walked home with his parents.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed my second lemon, probably wasn't as long the first one, please tell me what you thought about it and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya.**


End file.
